


Secrets

by AceOfTheTheater



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheTheater/pseuds/AceOfTheTheater
Summary: Logan and Remus have started a secret relationship. Logan cares for his friends a lot and is scared of what they will think if he starts dating Romans hated brother. Remus, honestly doesn't care, but he Loves Logan and wants him to be comfortable, he knows Logan loves him and that's good enough for him. Unfortunately, Logan and Remus have never been the best at keeping secrets and sneaking around
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 10





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fic. idk what I'm doing and feedback is appreciated and encouraged. haha idk thanks for putting up with this it will probably be bad. yay. (also i barley know how to use ao3 if Im missing a tag please tell me thx luv ya'll)

When Logan found out that Romans estranged and vulgar brother was going to be his College roommate he was...concerned to say the least. Before he and Remus had started dating Logan had his schedule and routine. Wake up at 7:00, get ready by 7:30 or (on weekends) 7:50, eat breakfast, and be ready to leave the house and do what he needed to by 8:00. Of course what he usually did all day was go to school and study, unless his friends dragged him out of the house to do something idiotic.

Logan had three really good friends, he had never been a social person, his first friend was Patton Blossom. They met in first grade at Willow Elementary when Patton had just moved to town. The teacher had assigned Logan to show Patton around the school and how things worked, much to young Logan's dismay. Patton was hyper and an optimist, the exact opposite of Logan. Despite this he was the only kid in Willow Elementary who didn’t call Logan a “teachers pet” so they became friends. Logan would help Patton with his math and science homework and Patton would help him with art. Patton on fluffy curly blonde hair and freckles littered across his nose. He wore big round glasses that made his sky blue eye pop.

Middle school was where he met his second friend. 6th grade, After five years of being friends with Patton the two met Roman Prince. He was eccentric and loud. Patton dragged Logan to say hello to him when first seeing him in the Cafeteria before school. Patton knew everyone and everyone knew (and loved) Patton. So he was excited to see a new face. Roman soon inserted himself into Logan and Patton's friend group and they grew to accept it, inviting Roman to hang out and talking to him after school. Roman had tan skin and brown hair. His eyes were hazel but were more on the green side. He always wore red and, although having an athletic body, only ever joined theater.

In high school, all three of them joined the theater club (Logan mostly being forced to by Patton and Roman) Roman and Patton acted and Logan staged managed. He was happy with this job, after all, planning and order were his strong suits plus he liked seeing his friends happy. This is when Logan met Virgil. He was a techy in the theater club. They started talking during Logan's first show as stage manager. They were both on the same side of the stage for most of the show and it got boring just sitting in the dark doing nothing during scenes. Virgil was pale and had dark brown hair. He wore make-up and after some research Logan figured out he was “emo”. Logan was very happy with this new friend. Virgil had anxiety so Logan helped be a rock he could depend on, and Logan made this friend all by himself. Roman and Patton took to Virgil very easily and soon they all became best friends.

High school is also where Logan met Remus. Remus was Romans twin and they looked almost exactly alike except for the fact that Remus had piercings, wore make-up, and dyed a strip of his hair silver. He also wore torn somewhat slutty clothes; he obviously didn’t care what others thought of him. A lot like Roman he also always wore one color, though his was green. Logan thought he was deranged though he did appreciate his love of science, space, and the ocean. He had seen him with an octopus on his clothes more than once. After some research Logan discovered that he may have intrusive thoughts which explained the random outbursts of random disgusting facts.  
Remus also had a friend named Janus. Though he wanted to go by “Deceit” for whatever reason. Deceit was a “bad boy” in school and always skipped class. Remus would skip with him sometimes but he also wasn’t as smart as him and he needed to actually get a good grade. Janus would always do his make-up so one half of his face looked like a snake. He wore leather jackets and gloves and would always be the one keeping Remus in check. 

When the four of them got to College they all wanted to stay in touch and be able to hang out. They all found colleges around the same area. Unfortunately, Logan and Remus had gotten into the same one, and the same dorm. Logan expected to hate his time with Remus, but they had started talking, and helping each other, and Logan had started falling. Remus had always thought Logan was cool, and stuff...who was he kidding he was head over heels for him at first sight.

They had started dating after one semester together. Logan had never been in a relationship before and was nervous he was going to mess it up. Remus always insisted that Logan could never do anything wrong. Their relationship was perfect...but no one else knew about it. It was mostly Logan's decision. None of his friends liked or trusted Remus. Remus didn’t mind, he thought it would be funny to see their reactions, but Logan loved his friends so they were reduced to movie dates, study dates, and cuddles (not that he was complaining of course).

**Author's Note:**

> Yay one chapter down tell me how I did thanks for putting up with this crap


End file.
